Cronicas del SasuSakuamanecer
by kiseki uchiha97
Summary: Cierta pelirosa secuestrada, una ojimorada confundida, un hyuga algo celoso  el uchiha menor enamorado, el uchiha mayot igual ¿que pasara?


Crónicas del SasuSaku

Amanecer

Una hermosa pelirosa

Con lagrimas en su rostro

El anochecer golpea

Su rostro

Sasuke e itachi peleando

Un pelinegro tirado

Su cuerpo inerte

En el suelo tirado

Un rubio con una cara triste

El viento levanta sus hermosos

Cabellos rubios una sonrisa

Melancólica adorna su rostro

Una pelirosa observa tristemente

A un pelinegro el pelinegro baja la

Mirada hacia el suelo la pelirosa

Corre y lo abraza...

Una pelirosa corriendo desesperada

Konoha teñido de negro..

Con llamaradas...

Estaba en lo alto de mi balcón estaba anocheciendo observe a lo lejos el hermoso cielo teñido de un hermoso anaranjado era el anochecer mas hermoso que había visto una sonrisa melancólica adornaba mi rostro di un largo suspiro llevaba puesto una bata algo corta baje la mirada hacia el suelo observe algunos hombres pasar los cuales quedaban perplejos con mi belleza –Hm. ¡pervertidos! Dije para mi misma mientras ellos se alejaban a lo lejos sin dejar de verme el anochecer se volvía noche el cielo se había teñido de un negro oscuro muy oscuro di otro suspiro entre a mi habitación deje el balcón abierto me senté en una silla de felpa el viento entro por el balcón y movió mis largos cabellos rozados los cuales me llegaban hasta la cintura me agache por un libro y empecé a escribir lo siguiente...

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy 28 de marzo es mi cumpleaños hoy se cumplen 6 años de la partida de sasuke uchiha mi gran amor una noche como esta hace 6 largos años sasuke-kun abandono la aldea aun tengo presente ese frió y horrible recuerdo estaba yo sentada en una banca me encontré con sasuke el me dijo que se iría de la aldea se porto tan indiferente yo rompí en llanto en seguida el me noqueo y se fue como si nada para ese entonces teníamos 12 años yo y naruto hemos tratado de que vuelva a la aldea pero nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vano pero a pesar de todo el daño que nos a hecho sasuke uchiha yo aun lo amo cuando teníamos 15 años tratamos de que Regresará a la aldea y casi nos mata quedamos muy heridos, hoy querido diario trato de olvidar a sasuke pero creo que todos mis esfuerzos son en vano yo aun lo amo..._

Me levante de la silla guarde mi pequeño diario, cerré el balcón y me acosté a dormir o al menos trataría de dormir...pasaron algunas horas o al menos creo eso yo todo fue en vano no podía dormir –ay rayos musite para mi misma, que haré ahora que no puedo dormir me levante de mi cama y abrí el balcón por lo menos lo suficiente para que entre algo de viento y me refresque la memoria si pero ¿para que quería yo refrescarme la memoria? Para que aquellos recuerdos de los buenos momentos con sasuke y naruto volvieran... hace algunos años naruto se fue de la aldea supuestamente a entrenar o al menos eso dijo el yo creo que el abandono la aldea...no lo culpo como no iba abandonar la aldea Si según el su vida no tenia sentido desde su fracaso no pudo traer a sasuke y se dio por vencido no es que naruto lo hubiera declarado abiertamente pero eso es lo que pienso yo...me asome por el balcón me apoye sobre las rendijas del balcón levante la mirada y observe a la luna era tan...hermosa su blancura hipnotizaba a cualquiera... la luna tan inalcanzable nadie la toca sin embargo la ven... así es sasuke uchiha..un viento me levanto los cabellos si un viento gélido y frió exactamente como sasuke... había tantas cosas en el ambiente que me recordaban a sasuke uchiha una de ellas era la luna, el cielo teñido de negro, el viento di un largo suspiro con algo de pesadez regrese a mi habitación y cerré el balcón no estaba dispuesta a dormir cheque el reloj marcaban las 2.00 am buena hora para salir a pasear ¿no? Abrí mi guardarropas y saque una caja de cartón café la abrí tenia algo de polvo, saque un portarretratos del equipo 7 y lo mire con melancolía me acosté en la cama lo abrase fuertemente y caí en un sueño inmenso...

Abrí los ojos con algo de pesadez, pude oír como algo cayo debajo de la cama me agache para ver que era, -¡ay no! dije yo con algo de molestia el portarretrato del equipo se había roto ese era el único recuerdo que me había quedado del equipo...o por lo menos lo que fue un equipo hace..mucho tiempo yo sakura haruno era la ultima integrante del equipo bueno claro aparte de kakashi-sensei sonreí con tristeza y melancolía me levante de la cama y saque la foto del portarretrato y la deje en el en un cajón abrí mi armario saque un vestido rojo muy ajustado que me quedaba 10 dedos debajo de el abdomen un vestido muy corto demasiado, me puse unos botines rojos fosforescentes peine mi cabello y me lo lleve suelto cerré la puerta con llave y salí de mi casa...

Camine algunos cuantos kilómetros por la aldea para llegar a la casa de kakashi-sensei toque la puerta un par de veces un apuesto hombre me abrió la puerta- ¡kakashi-sensei! Dije yo con alegría y entusiasmo en mi voz abrazando a kakashi – Oh sakura-chan mi alumna favorita me ha venido a visitar dijo el con mucha alegría bueno para variar yo era su única alumna se podía ver que su rostro estaba lleno de alegría y nostalgia al verme pasaron algunas horas hasta que fue anocheciendo y tuve que partir a mi casa..

Antes de partir a mi casa pase a la casa de ino para saludar a mi vieja y buena amiga aunque era de noche sabia que ino aun no llegaba a su casa y fui directo a la florería y revisteria yamanaka con algo de rapidez entre por la puerta principal como clienta ella aun no me había visto me agache tome una flor de cerezo y me dirigí al mostrador –Oh disculpe ¿cuánto cuesta? Dije con una voz algo rara y peculiar para que no me reconociera-am cuesta...¡sakura! exclamo con algo de enojo y con emoción en su voz estuvimos platicando sobre muchas cosas antes de irme ella me regalo esa flor de cerezo tan peculiar pero a la vez bonita, por las penumbras de la noche me dirigí a mi casa...

Una hermosa pelirosa

Con lagrimas en su rostro

El anochecer golpea

Su rostro

Sasuke e itachi peleando

Un pelinegro tirado

Su cuerpo inerte

En el suelo tirado

Un rubio con una cara triste

El viento levanta sus hermosos

Cabellos rubios una sonrisa

Melancólica adorna su rostro

Una pelirosa observa tristemente

A un pelinegro el pelinegro baja la

Mirada hacia el suelo la pelirosa

Corre y lo abraza...

Una pelirosa corriendo desesperada

Konoha teñido de negro..

Con llamaradas...

Entre a mi casa con algo de rapidez deje la flor en la mesa subí por las escaleras me cambie de ropa y me puse la misma bata de ayer a diferencia de ayer hoy no iba a escribir en mi diario ni siquiera abrí mi balcón me pase directamente a mi cama abrí el canon donde había dejado la foto mi sorpresa fue grande en vez de esa foto se encontraba una carta decía lo siguiente:

_Hola sakura espero que me recuerdes entre a tu casa sin permiso como lo abras notado Oh otra cosa tome la hermosa foto que estaba en el cajón es muy hermosa no lo crees espero que no te aya molestado mi atrevimiento... de seguro sabes quien soy._

_Yo soy aquel que de seguro aun no olvidas yo soy..._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Mis ojos de abrieron des-maduradamente me sorprendí al ver el nombre de sasuke uchiha enseguida tire la carta y busque por todos lo rincones de mi casa al que alguna vez fue mi amado tire algunas cosas de la casa con desesperación hacia el suelo agache la mirada abri el balcón con mas tranquilidad de repente vi una sombra era...sasuke uchiha mis ojos se abrieron de par en par recupere la compostura y fríamente le dije- ¿qué haces aquí uchiha? el sonrió con arrogancia me observo de pies a cabeza –haz cambiado mucho sakura dijo el con algo de picardía en su voz y rostro –lárgate de mi casa uchiha dije con una aparente tranquilidad el arqueo una ceja –pero ¿por qué me voy a ir sakurita? Dijo el acercándose con voz seductoramente hacia mi – solo dame mi foto y largate dije yo con superioridad sin ponerme nerviosa –ah te refieres a esto dijo el mostrándome la foto me senti tan agobiada yo sabia lo cruel que era sasuke el era capaz de romper esa foto me avalanze contra el tratando de quitarle la foto olvidándome por comleto de que andaba en bata ambos quedamos en una situación incomoda mis mejillas se sonrojaron el sonrió sinceramente sus labios se iban acercando hacia los míos ambos nos sonrojamos el menos que yo...sus labios tocaron con los míos se sentía una sensación tan cálida y dulce rompimos el beso y ambos sonreímos –me podrías dar la foto dije con algo de ternura el sonrió y nos levantamos del suelo –no dijo el con algo de frialdad -¡queque! Dije yo enfurecida le regalo mi primer beso y así me paga -lo siento sakura dijo el sonriendo y desapareciendo por el balcón grite con algo de furia Ali por la puerta de mi casa aun con la mini bata puesta hacia algo de frió me acerque a la casa de halado la golpee con mi puño y cayo hecha pedazos de nuevo entre a mi casa oyendo los gritos del Sr. de la casa de halado el cual estaba algo molesto cerré el balcón y me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos- que bonita noche dije felizmente cerrando mis ojos y cayendo en un sueño profundo sonriendo con autosuficiencia..

En otro lugar

Salte por algunos tejados de konoha me detuve en las afueras de konoha toque mis labios aun sin olvidar el beso que yo y sakura nos habíamos dar – este no va ser el primero ni el ultimo beso que nos demos dije para mi mismo sonriendo con picardía o acaso ustedes cree que me alejaría de mi flor de cerezo ¡claro que no! Aun estaría asechándola para que en el momento perfecto pueda devorar esos labios y algo mas... aunque ustedes no lo crean yo sasuke uchiha amo a sakura ...muy pronto...vendré por ella a costa de quien sea aun si ella no quiere venir con migo cosa que dudo...

Abri mis ojos de par en par con algo de molestia abri el balcon como siempre yo esperaba ver el cielo teñido de un azul hermoso pero mi sorpresa fue...que a diferencia de otros dias el cielo no estaba teñido de un azul..sino de un anaranjado..algo raro... rapidamente cerre el balcon me vesti con el vestido rojo de ayer y los botines sali de mi casa con rapidez abri la puerta mi sorpresa fue que konoha la hermosa aldea de siempre era un campo de batalla un olor a muerte se percibia... las llamas consumian a konoha gritos se oian por doquier..por eso el cielo estaba teñido de anaranjado...konoha estaba en ataque...

Una hermosa pelirosa

Con lagrimas en su rostro

El anochecer golpea

Su rostro

Sasuke e itachi peleando

Un pelinegro tirado

Su cuerpo inerte

En el suelo tirado

Un rubio con una cara triste

El viento levanta sus hermosos

Cabellos rubios una sonrisa

Melancólica adorna su rostro

Una pelirosa observa tristemente

A un pelinegro el pelinegro baja la

Mirada hacia el suelo la pelirosa

Corre y lo abraza...

Una pelirosa corriendo desesperada

Konoha teñido de negro..

Con llamaradas...

Corrí con desesperación, sin rumbo alguno konoha estaba bajo ataque los gritos de personas desesperadas por doquier yo solo quería ayudarlas un hombre corriendo se acerco a mi y me dijo lo siguiente: Niña corre, corre y no regreses que vienen por ti dijo el anciano siguiendo corriendo a lado contrario hacia donde iba yo ¿por mi? Quien me quería a mi corrí nuevamente las casas se estaban encendiendo con locura las madres corrían junto con sus niños a lado contrario...los niños lloraban seguí corriendo esta vez no fue un anciano el que se paro si no una señora ella me dijo _¡todo es tu culpa por tu culpa estamos así estamos condenados a morir! _grito la señora con lagrimas en la cara y siguió corriendo en sus brazos llevaba a un niño recién nacido el cual lloraba a borbotones me dirigí con rapidez a la casa de kakashi sensei abrí los ojos des-maduradamente todo la casa de kakashi sensei se estaba quemando ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! Grite con desesperación a lado de la casa pude observar la silueta de un hombre ¡kakashi-sensei! Dije esperanzada cuando lo vi el corazón se me quebró en mil pedazos su aspecto era deplorable tenia una hemorragia interna lo habían atacado lo mas probable era muriera rompí en llanto ¡kakashi-sensei! Susurre con algo de pesadez al verlo tirado en el suelo sakura...susurro el con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban ¿quién le hizo esto? Dije con desesperación y sed de venganza akatsuki...susurro el con dolor ¡sakura corre te quieren a ti! Dijo el con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban a i dije yo con las lagrimas bajando por mi rostro... ¡no ay tiempo sakura corre! Dijo el desesperado ¡no lo dejare solo kakashi-sensei! Dije yo sin soltar la mano de kakashi sensei ¡sakura no tengo salvación corre! Enseguida solté la mano de kakashi como si esta me quemara al contacto corrí con fuerzas regrese la mirada para verlo el sonrió con ternura abrí los ojos horrorizada observando como un deidara se acercaba a diestra y siniestra hacia kakashi encajándole una espada pero a diferencia de cualquier espada esta le saquo mucha sangre solté un grito impulsada por el horror deidara de seguro me oyó pude leer sus labios a lo lejos diciendo la siguiente frase _ y ahora sigues tu _sin pensarlo dos veces corrí con mucha rapidez gritando y llorando sin pensar a donde iba no me importaba en ese momento la gente de konoha mi cara estaba bañada en lagrimas voltee la mirada con rapidez pero eso me basto para horrorizarme aun mas maldije mi vista lo que me asusto no fue nada menos que observar como el bosque se quemaba y pronto estaría en llamas para acabarla venia deidara velozmente tras de mi grite de nuevo llena de horror llore aun mas con desesperación grite ¡que quieren de mi! El sonrió con arrogancia aun persiguiéndome perdí a deidara por algunos momentos me tropecé con una rama de árbol y caí en el suelo me quede unos momentos allí llorando y lamentándome solté un gemido de dolor al sorprenderme cuando me iba levantar que mis manos estaban encajadas en el suelo mis manos habían caído en dos espinas de rosales muy puntiagudas trate de sacar mis manos sangrantes voltee la mirada observe a deidara como venia corriendo en un ultimo esfuerzo saque mis manos con mucha fuerza gritando de dolor corrí nuevamente hasta llegar una casa entre con rapidez mi cara estaba llena de lagrimas me lleve las manos a mi rostro sangrantes y llenas de dolor estaba perdiendo mucha sangre llore por unos momentos mientras mis manos sangraban a borbotones me dolían mucho era un dolor indescriptible me asome por la ventana de la pequeña casa nada nadie venia aspire aliviada empecé a sentir calor observe la casa abrí los ojos horrorizada ¡la casa se estaba quemando! Grite impulsada por el terror y el horror y alavés por el dolor me lleve mis manos a mi rostro el cual se mancho de sangre por mis manos llore largamente hasta que la casa se fue consumiendo por unos momentos me esperance luego entre en pánico todo el bosque se estaba quemando junto con la casa me fui desvaneciendo por el humo vi un pelinegro entrar a la casa con rapidez y me cargo por el bosque hasta que perdí la conciencia

Una hermosa pelirosa

Con lagrimas en su rostro

El anochecer golpea

Su rostro

Sasuke e itachi peleando

Un pelinegro tirado

Su cuerpo inerte

En el suelo tirado

Un rubio con una cara triste

El viento levanta sus hermosos

Cabellos rubios una sonrisa

Melancólica adorna su rostro

Una pelirosa observa tristemente

A un pelinegro el pelinegro baja la

Mirada hacia el suelo la pelirosa

Corre y lo abraza...

Una pelirosa corriendo desesperada

Konoha teñido de negro..

Con llamaradas...

Povs sakura

Mi cuerpo me pesaba sentía como si una gran presión ejercía dentro de mi sentía como mi cuerpo estaba aplastado o al menos eso pensé mi chakra esta desenfrenadamente inestable de repente todo se me vino a la mente como un balde de agua fría al cuerpo pude recordar lo que había pasado...

Flash back

Povs sakura

solté un gemido de dolor al sorprenderme cuando me iba levantar que mis manos estaban encajadas en el suelo mis manos habían caído en dos espinas de rosales muy puntiagudas trate de sacar mis manos sangrantes voltee la mirada observe a deidara como venia corriendo en un ultimo esfuerzo saque mis manos con mucha fuerza gritando de dolor corrí nuevamente hasta llegar una casa entre con rapidez mi cara estaba llena de lagrimas me lleve las manos a mi rostro sangrantes y llenas de dolor estaba perdiendo mucha sangre llore por unos momentos mientras mis manos sangraban a borbotones me dolían mucho era un dolor indescriptible me asome por la ventana de la pequeña casa nada nadie venia aspire aliviada empecé a sentir calor observe la casa abrí los ojos horrorizada ¡la casa se estaba quemando! Grite impulsada por el terror y el horror y alavés por el dolor me lleve mis manos a mi rostro el cual se mancho de sangre por mis manos llore largamente hasta que la casa se fue consumiendo por unos momentos me esperance luego entre en pánico todo el bosque se estaba quemando junto con la casa me fui desvaneciendo por el humo vi un pelinegro entrar a la casa con rapidez y me cargo por el bosque hasta que perdí la conciencia

fin flash back

povs sakura

ahora la pregunta seria ¿por qué tenia la sensación de que aun no había despertado? Pero también tenia algo de miedo por lo que vendría ahora tenia que despertar cueste lo que me cueste pero ¿como? como despertaría de este estado omniconsiente ¿acaso estaba en coma? por lo menos ya no sentía esa sensación de que mi cuerpo era aplastado suspire aliviada o al menos eso creí, toda la oscuridad donde estaba metida desapareció poco a poco empecé a abrir mis párpados los cuales sentía muy pesados estaba recostada en un futon en lo que al parecer era una habitación de hotel de alguna aldea vecina levante mis manos a mi vista las cuales estaban parcialmente vendadas suspire con aires de seguridad al asegurarme que estaba bien...

fin Povs sakura

-por fin despiertas dijo una voz masculina muy conocida para la pelirosa

-sasuke-kun ¿qué ocurrió? Dijo haciéndose la desentendida algo que le resulto algo inocente al pelinegro

-Hmp no basta que te lo diga ¿o si? Dijo el uchiha menor asomando una de sus risitas arrogantes

-¡NOO! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! No hace falta que me lo recuerdes dijo la ojijade con una pizca de dolor y algo de miedo en su mirada al recordar todo lo ocurrido en la aldea bajando la mirada

-sakura...yo lo siento

se podía observar el rostro de la pelirosa algo sonrojado y ala vez confuso para ella era totalmente nuevo lo que acababa de decir sasuke nunca lo había oído decir perdón no al menos con ese remordimiento o culpabilidad a sakura le pareció muy lindo lo que había dicho su pelinegro tanto que se puso roja como tomate

¿sasuke-kun? ¿por qué akatsuki me quiere? Dijo la pelirosa ignorando la situación pasada que había pasado

no solo a ti sakura sino que también a naruto...incluso a mi aunque ellos saben que si te atrapaban nos atraerían a nosotros para rescatarte y el ¿por qué? Es por que tu yo y el dobe tenemos un chakra especial

¿especial? Cuestiono la ojijade sin entender la situación

si dijo cortante el pelinegro

-¿sakura?...

-¿si? Dijo la ojijade con una curiosidad enorme

¿por qué no te defendiste? Yo se que eres fuerte casi al nivel de tsunade la pregunta aquí es ¿por qué? Dijo sasuke con la misma curiosidad de sakura

por que estaba...asustada termino la ojijade con algo de desconsuelo

sakura...¿qui-eres u-n abr-azo? Articulo el ojinegro con un ligero sonroso en sus mejillas ya que a el no le gustaban las cursilerías solo que esta vez haría una excepción por su flor de cerezo

sa-suke...susurro la ojijade con voz temblorosa y quebrada indicándole que si mientras unas lagrimas traviesas surcaban sus mejillas en ese instante fue el mas lindo para sakura y sasuke ya que el abrazo fue tierno

Povs sakura

No me lo esperaba abrí los ojos como platos no por el hecho del abrazo de sasuke sino también por el beso levanto mi barbillas hacia la altura de su cara para que lo pudiera ver mientras acercaba sus labios peligrosamente hacia los míos abrí un poco mi boca como diciéndole que si...

Povs sasuke

Vi como sus labios se abrieron en para en par su boca tenia un sabor exquisito su boca era dulce disfrute cada textura de sus labios introducía mi lengua a su boca sintiendo así cada rincón de su boca haciendo ella lo mismo fue un beso apasionado por falta de oxigeno nos separamos me acerque a su oído y le dije te amo pude apreciar como ella decía lo mismo mientras sonreía...

-¿cómo pudo pasar esto? Se preguntaba hikaru dando vueltas observando el horrible panorama en konoha después de que akatsuki los invadió todo iba tan bien...se oyó decir con un hilo de voz a la chica mientras observaba la casa de su novio algo destruida

-tranquila dijo el castaño abrazándola por la cintura

tranquila..¡si como no! ¡si desapareció mi sensei! Dijo gesticulando cada palabra por que al parecer su ególatra y amargado novio como ella decía no había entendido...

solo quería ayudar...dijo con sarcasmo el ojiperla

lo siento neji-kun es que todo fue tan repentino que aun no lo creo dijo melodramáticamente como si estuviera en una novela

pronto la encontraran...susurro cerca de su cuello repartiendo besos

si eso creo... susurro la chica viéndose algo pálida ante su novio con unos cuantos mareos

¿qué sucede hikaru? Dijo el ojiperla dejándola de besar con deje de preocupación al verla tan pálida y Mariara

nada neji-kun dijo la ojimorada antes de desmayarse...

Una hermosa pelirosa

Con lagrimas en su rostro

El anochecer golpea

Su rostro

Sasuke e itachi peleando

Un pelinegro tirado

Su cuerpo inerte

En el suelo tirado

Un rubio con una cara triste

El viento levanta sus hermosos

Cabellos rubios una sonrisa

Melancólica adorna su rostro

Una pelirosa observa tristemente

A un pelinegro el pelinegro baja la

Mirada hacia el suelo la pelirosa

Corre y lo abraza...

Una pelirosa corriendo desesperada

Konoha teñido de negro..

Con llamaradas...

Se podia observar a una pelirosa afuera de la cabaña donde ella y cierto pelinegro arrogante se encontraban la chica estaba sentada debajo de un manzano en una sombra muy agradable, la pelirosa le daba unas cuantas mordidas a la manzana la cual tenia un sabor muy dulce hasta que observo a cierto uchiha acercarse a ella con enojo...

¡sakura! Grito el uchiha con molestia ya que el uchiha le habia dicho que no saliera por ninguna razon de la cabaña ya que según el era muy peligroso la chica lo miro con tranquilidad

¿si sasuke-kun? Cuestiono la pelirosa mirando de reojo a su novio

te dije que no salieras dijo de manera cortante el uchiha observándola con enojo

lo siento sasuke-kun dijo la chica sacándole la lengua de manera inocente a lo cual el pelinegro voltio los ojos en blanco con molestia

¿sasuke-kun me amas? Cuestiono la chica tomando aires de seriedad acabándose su deliciosa manzana, el uchiha la miro con rareza y dio un largo suspiro

¿por qué preguntas? Si ya lo sabes...dijo el uchiha con algo de sarcasmo lo que le parecio algo ofensivo a la pelirosa... si te amo dijo rodeándola por la cintura mientras le daba besos leves en el cuello...ahora entremos dijo dirigiéndola hacia la cabaña

Se podia observar a un castaño de ojos perla cargando en manos a su novia la cual se habia desmayado hace poco paso por la habitación de su prima hanabi y le pidio que lo ayudara el hyuga se miraba preocupado hikaru nunca se ponia palida mucho menos se mariaba menos de esa forma tan repentina hanabi lo miraba con preocupación preguntándose que le pasaba a hikaru el chico lego a la habitación de ambos y la recosto en la cama...

-¿qué le sucedió hikaru? Cuestiono hanabi señalando a la pelimorada

-no lo se...solo se desmayo dijo el ojiperla observando lo tierna que se miraba su novia desmayada

-¡neji-kun recuerda que soy medico ninja! Grito l chica de manera triunfal mientras hacia pose heroica

-pues...adelante dijo el hyuga desesperado por el comportamiento de su prima

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

¿Y? Cuestiono el ojiperla

Jujuy...no es nada grave en unos meses se mejorara solo no la hagas enfadar enfatizo la chica con sarcasmo y una sonrisa picara en su rostro

Y ¿por qué la risita? Cuestiono el chico con cara de rareza mientras observava a la chica con un tic en el ojo

Jeje..por nada dijo la joven saliendo de la habitacion


End file.
